An Eighteenth Birthday
by GodAwfulLag
Summary: Something I found in my old computer and edited until it was readable. I probably wrote this about a year ago, so don't blame me if it sucks. Blame my younger self.


**This is a LEMON. If the reader does not know what a 'lemon' is, it is a passage of sexually explicit nature written only for that purpose. If that offends you or you are under the age of 18, TURN BACK NOW.**

**Anyway, I had to repost this because of the original title being added to a ****contemptible community that reviews lemons and then calls the Morality Police on the authors. I won't name names, but they're honestly douches. *Resists urge to rant***

* * *

It was a cold night in Lon Lon Ranch. Link sat in the small shadowed overhang and gazed up. Stars across the pregnant sky. The moon was a crescent tonight. He shifted his stare onto the farmhouse, where Malon would be sleeping soon enough. His heart beat faster at the mere thought of his Malon, the girl with the huge brown eyes. Link was living on the ranch with her and her father now, since he had realized that he loved her since he had been her "fairy boy." He was glad that she had returned his feelings, else he would have gone mad.

He gathered himself and headed back inside, intending to sneak past Talon's room to Malon's. He wanted to spend the first hours of his eighteenth birthday with her. Tomorrow marked the first entire year where Ganondorf had not troubled him. It was also his birthday, of course, so Malon would be very affectionate tonight. He had spoken to her about what he'd been thinking of, and her crimson cheeks had answered the question for her. He lifted the latch of the front door and slipped upstairs quietly. Talon was snoring in his room; he would not disturb them tonight. He walked further down the hall and opened the door to Malon's- their -room.

She lay on the bed, not sleeping, evidently, but just lying there in her cotton shift. She looked up when Link entered the room and gave a smile like melting chocolate. "You finally decided to come inside, Link?" She gave him a smoky look.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on the first hour of my birthday with you, now would I?" Link said. Malon was all flaming locks framing her pale, opalescent face. He'd never seen anything of equal. He ran his hands over her body as he was gripped by sudden apodysophilia. He stripped his breeches off and pulled his work shirt over his head, discarding them to the floor.

He slid his left hand under her shift over her hip, feeling the curves. Malon uttered a light gasp and leaned in to kiss him. It changed his candle flame of passion and lust to a whirling torrent. Malon sat up on the bed and removed her shift entirely, exposing her body to him. He took in all of her various curves with a lustful and appreciative eye, lingering on her chest and between her legs, as they were what made his pulse quicken the most. His heart pumped more blood into his member as Malon met his lips again.

Malon grasped Link's manhood with her right hand, slowly stroking the shaft, a look of wonder on her face. Link grunted as she did so, feeling himself swell further in response to her attentions. She asked him, "Was it always this big, Link?" A hint of humor painted her voice.

"I dunno. I never really noticed." He was struck with a sudden desire to knead her round, soft breasts with his palms. She threw back her head, seeming unable to concentrate as he lightly pinched her very pink nipples.

"They are much bigger now than last year," Malon said, pride eclipsing the other agents present in her tone. "I'm glad that you like them."

Link's gaze drifted to between her legs. Malon let go of Link and lay back on a pillow, slowly spreading her legs for his examination.

This time it was Link's turn to look with wonder. He put his face in close with her womanhood and examined the pale lips. He used a couple of his fingers to spread them, exposing her slit. He slid two fingers inside, exploring the alien territory. Malon's depth of breath increased the further he penetrated.

An idea occurred to him then. Link added his tongue and lips in conjunction with his fingers. Malon moaned at ever-rising registers at his ministrations. She placed her fingers over his head as he continued his activities, stroking his hair when she could manage.

Link continued at her tacit urging until she was a hairsbreadth from screaming with lust. Her hips quaked, and her voice hitched, then she released juices from her so sweet and earthy, Link smiled as he drank all of them up.

She breathed deeply, her fingers sliding from his hair, and sagged on the bed, her naked form covered with a sheen of sweat. He crawled up and lay next to her, meeting her gaze as her eyes slid open.

"Was that enjoyable?" Link asked, a wolfish grin slipping across his lips. She responded by locking his tongue in a war of attrition. She pushed him so he lay upon his back. She used what must have been her best naughty grin as she lowered her head to his crotch.

She grasped him firmly, with both hands, and lowered her head all the way. Link gasped as it entered her mouth. She sucked in her cheeks and blew them out, enhancing the slippery and warm feeling she gave him. She slid his manhood in and out of her mouth over and over, reaching new highs in pleasure he had not thought possible. He grunted, feeling her tongue massage his shaft even further. He grunted as he disconnected her from him abruptly.

"There can be no more delay, Malon." Link gasped. "I want you all for myself, all of you, right now." He watched her as she blushed, and graced him with a shy smile. She then mounted him, straddling his manhood, causing him to grow even firmer.

She looked at him then, all shyness gone, and said, "Then I give you my body, Link."

He entered her, eliciting a sharp hiss from her. Blood dripped onto his member as she shuddered from the pain. Link almost pulled out of her all the way, frantically asking her what was wrong.

It'll pass, Link… just a few more seconds…"

They continued after as long as Link could wait, grunting and moaning together, as if the connection their bodies made intertwined their very souls together. It seemed that their chests heaved and hearts thrummed in time with each other, waves of pleasure and twinges of sensitivity came together.

Link grasped Malon's curved waist and guided her onto and off of his shaft, as much faster and harder as she pleaded. She used her legs around him to try and force him deeper inside her, enhancing their experience. Then Link started to feel a shift in their activities; it was as if it were getting more intense, if that were possible.

Link continued for a few more seconds of surrealism, then felt a level of pleasure he had never experienced before. He incoherently wondered how it was possible to feel so perfect, so content. He cried out as his manhood spewed his hot passion into Malon. She gasped with soft ecstasy as her slit contracted and relaxed around him. This overwhelming feeling lasted a few more moments of pulsating warmth, and then faded, leaving a wistful longing in both of them. They fell back onto the bed, utterly spent, and covered in sweat, their chests heaving as if they had both run a footrace.

Link brushed a strand of damp hair out of Malon's face. He felt tired, now. He covered himself and her with the gossamer sheets. He lay back and rested his head on the feather pillow. He heard Malon speak in a voice already caught in deep sleep.

"What a way to spend a birthday."

* * *

**Well, anyone who's read hundreds of fics on this site like me will know that this lemon is nearly substandard. But I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, search for FallenAngel2298's "A Hero In High School?" and read it. Trust me, it's more than worth a read _and _a review. He's listed under my Favorite Authors, so get cracking!**


End file.
